craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywood Life
)|executive producer = Aaron Moon Scott Schneider|camera = Multi-camera|time = 23-26 minutes|company = Laugh Productions Schneider Prods|channel = Fanfic Channel|format = 720p (HDTV) 1080p (HDTV)|run = March 19, 2016|starring = Olivia Holt Damien Diaz Dianne Doan Rowan Blanchard}} '''Hollywood Life '''is an upcoming American teen sitcom, created by Amanda Aberdein and Scott Schneider. The series was announced on November 14, 2015, along a lineup of tv shows scheduled to premiere in 2016. The series was announced to premiere on March 19, 2015. The series stars Olivia Holt, Damien Diaz, Dianne Doan and Rowan Blanchard. Premise Kylie Landers is a a geeky, athletic but sassy teenage girl, who finds out that both her parents are monster hunters, and soon became a professional one herself. While battling a powerful monster with her best friends, basketball captain Shaun Espinosa and fashionista-dancer Ivy Delfano, they are sent into an alternate universe where her life is a hit TV show called, "The Pretty Huntress", and the three of them are actors - Kylie is Odette Hartley, Shaun is Dash Dantes, and Ivy is Devon DeLuise. Tired of all the running and monster hunting, the three will soon experience life as Hollywood stars, while trying to figure out their persona in the alternate universe. The only person who can help them familiarize with everything different is teen actress, Gail Heyman, who plays Kylie's younger sister Eden, who witnesses the three of them being transported from their own universe. They will soon realize that they will still continue to need their skills as various monsters from their universe shows up in this current alternate universe, as well as familiar faces. Cast and Characters Main Cast and Characters * Olivia Holt as Odette Hartley / Kylie Landers * Damien Diaz as Dash Dantes / Shaun Espinosa * Dianne Doan as Devon DeLuise / Ivy Delfano * Rowan Blanchard as Gail Heyman / Eden Landers Production Writing During the writing process of the series, creators Amanda and Scott were originally aiming for the cast members to play themselves (Olivia Holt as Olivia Holt) in the alternate hollywood universe. However, they found it best to create a character to maximize the creativity, and that it would have been fun for each of the cast to portray a character as a different character. Casting There were originally only two characters to be sent to the alternate universe, but the script was re-written in order to fit a sitcom show aimed for young audiences. Dove Cameron and Dylan Sprayberry were supposedly in on the series, which was originally a ten-episode special. After Fanfic Channel decided to make the series a full tv series, a recast occurred, due to Sprayberry being busy with Wonder Studios. Holt and Doan were the first to be cast, followed by Diaz. Rowan Blanchard was announced on December 1, 2015 to be part of the main cast. Filming The series will be filmed in a soundstage at Fanfic Studios, and will begin filming for its first season on January 2016. Unlike other Fanfic Channel shows, each episode will be filmed two months prior to its scheduled premiere. The series will also be filmed around the studio, as it will be portrayed as the studio the series, The Pretty Huntress, is being filmed. Category:2016 Series Category:Fanfic Channel Series Category:Series